


First Encounter - Courtier Yoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, High Warden Joshua, King Lee Jihoon, M/M, Mystery, Other Characters in Other works, Prime Minister S.Coups, Prince Lee Chan, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Uhm...sorry to bother...”The man smiled lopsidedly. “No not at all! Tell me!”“A-Are you from around here? Could you help me with directions?”The man pondered. “What would you give me in return?”Soonyoung frowned. “I-I just wanted help...don’t you want to help someone new to town?”“Oh! You’re new?” The surprise in the tone was too innocent.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (6/53 - Past):It has been a month since Cousin to the King of the West, Kwon Soonyoung came to the capital as Royal Consort to see if his attraction to Lee Jihoon holds deeper than just that. In the mean time, he decides to visit the capital regularly as a normal citizen using his old name Hoshi
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	First Encounter - Courtier Yoon

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!!!  
> I am so so so so happy and grateful to see the love pouring in for this series!!!! I just go uwuwu and it makes me want to correct my unpublished pieces even more every time there is exciting feedback  
> THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING TO COME BACK!  
> PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!  
>   
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> 

“Excuse me!”

Newly dubbed Royal Consort Soonyoung called out. He was still a bit new to the capital, even after a month, and hadn’t come out for a walk in plain clothes here as well. The view from a palanquin wasn’t enough to familiarize him with the new streets. He had been getting comfortable with High Warden Joshua enough to create an air of pure curiosity around his trips outside.

Coming to the matter at hand, the man he called out to seemed to fit in very well here at the bustling city square, chatting with a local vendor and walking with confidence in crowded streets. If he wanted to know where he was and enjoy it thoroughly, he would be perfect. 

The man turned. And it was obvious in an instant that he was a charmer. Objectively, this man was beautiful. A high quality Jade pin held thick hair high up and exposed a slender neck. The features of the face filled with an indescribable beauty. But it was the sly charm retained in the quirk of the lips and the twinkle of the eyes could easily take the spotlight. And Soonyoung started to second guess his decision. Maybe this man was too flashy for Soonyoung to keep a low profile around here

“Uhm...sorry to bother...”

The man smiled lopsidedly. “No not at all! Tell me!”

“A-Are you from around here? Could you help me with directions?”

The man pondered. “What would you give me in return?”

Soonyoung frowned. “I-I just wanted help...don’t you want to help someone new to town?”

“Oh! You’re new?” The surprise in the tone was too innocent. “You know, my friend and I share a lot of books in our free time and he would tell me, every story is one of two things, either a person goes on a journey or a person comes to town. Which one are you? If you answer that...maybe I’d help you~”

_ That’s something I would expect Joshua would say _

But anyway, Soonyoung was kicking himself in the rear for picking, of all people, a man who spoke in such riddles. And since he began the conversation, he might as well get the help.

Soonyoung frowned“Um...I supposed it is based on who wrote the story don’t you think? If I would write my story, I’d be on a journey, but for you it would be a stranger in town.”

“Hmmm. I like it. I’ll help you!”

_ That’s it? Who is this guy? _

“Oh. Okay. Where’s the rice market’s guild?”

The man nodded knowingly. “The directions are a bit confusing...but how about I show you?”

More time with this man? Soonyoung should have declined. He reminded him of a snake. But at the same time, this man was really eating at his curiosity. He wore high end clothing for ordinary citizens, but nothing about his bearing and the way he answered was ordinary.

“Lead the way.” He finally said.

The man beamed an innocent smile. And walked towards North street.

“You know, perspectives are very important.” He said after a few steps. “I like your thinking.”

“Oh. Thanks....You seem educated.”

“I am! My husband was my best friend. He liked me so much at that time that he paid for my education. He even brought a place in the city so I would learn more about the outside world.” The man had a wistful sigh remembering the days gone.

Soonyoung didn’t want to interrupt.

“But not once had he even asked for anything back. He has sacrificed so much for me...my husband. He’s a generous and just man through and through.”

“Does that make you just?”

“No matter how fragrant the flowers adorned, it can never truly mask the odour of hair. The fragrance lasts as long as the hair is associated with it.”

“Wow. Appearances really aren’t everything...Just like you.”

“And you right? What do I call you by the way?”

Soonyoung sighed. This man was too perceptive; it was only a matter of time.

“Hoshi.”

The man’s eyebrows shot up. Had he heard of Hoshi? He had left the business a long time ago, but the name seemed to buzz around occasionally. Most exaggerated.

“That means star does it not?”

“Oh! Yes!”

“So why do you want to go to the market?”

“I-I want to work there. For a few days.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Soonyoung paused. “Why would I not?”

“Isn’t it obvious you come from affluence?” The man approached and touched his silver earring he had forgotten to remove at the inn.

“Then one can say the same about you.” Soonyoung pointed to his jade pin.

“You caught me!” The man raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. As if he was expecting everything that happened so far. This man had an air of calm that was so deceptive.

“I am pretty sure I don’t even know your name.”

“Yoon.”

This man knew he wasn’t giving his real name either.

“Anyway, do you know much about rice? Is that why you wanted to join the guild?”

“Yes. My clan specialises in it.” Soonyoung was, after all, proud of his tradition. “I love the hustle and bustle of streets as well. So any work...even grunt work is fine by me. It gives a sense of familiarity in a new town. Familiar words...familiar sights...and familiar smells.”

“Aaaah! You describe it with such sentiment I am truly enchanted! Are you going to stay for long? Can I come and visit you here sometimes?”

Soonyoung nodded. No harm could be done it seemed from Yoon’s fascination with him.

“I suppose I am okay with the attention. I do plan to live here forever...” _ If King Woozi notices me and likes me _

Soonyoung blushed, a little embarrassed.

Yoon hummed. “Is that the appearance or the truth?”

There was no scepticism. Just pure confusion. They stopped in the middle of the street.

“Isn’t that subjective?”

Yoon frowned. He didn’t understand.

“We see what we want to see?”

“We see what we want to see Yoon-ssi. Your husband, no matter what he may be, Yoon-ssi loves him and therefore you want him to be nice. And just like that, you will find things to make him seem nice. The man behind may be flawed but it escapes your description.”

Yoon didn’t seem to like the explanation.

“That way, Hoshi-ssi wants to think he will stay for long, and does that not mean you will scavenge for proof of that as well. The King doesn’t seem to express interest in you though...I wonder then how you can justify your stay, Soonyoung-ssi.”

Soonyoung drooped at the harsh words and averted his eyes.

_ Oh! We’ve been... _

But then realised, he had never given his real name to the strange man.

“E-EH?!?!?!”

The man was gone. Left in Yoon’s wake were confused rice traders. 

Sometimes, it was not the man on a journey or the stranger who came to town, it was the people along the journey or the people of the town that started the story.

~~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Assassin, Hoshi~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING SO FARRRRR!!!  
> Personally I love this piece so I hope you all did too! I really want to thank all of you who voted and commented and gave Kudos and bookmarked it because it means so much!!!  
> I won't disappoint you by abandoning it! I am excited too and I have already written the next four! So I will be continuing it. And this style fits me well. However what helps the most in ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!  
>   
> QUESTION FOR COMMENT: Do you AGREE WITH JEONGHAN about Hoshi?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
